


No Time

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [11]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t get to properly eat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired... this process is so repetitive...

You didn’t, did you?  
You were too busy with Jimmy. Even though you shouldn’t have been, you were tasting him, breathing him as his hand gripped firmly in your hair as you heard him moaning in pleasure as you did what you do best. No, you didn’t get to properly eat, but that doesn’t matter to you at all, does it? Because you can still taste him… still smell him, and nothing in the world will ever taste as good.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own...


End file.
